


Summer Update 2018

by Dryad



Series: The Shadows; Where Softly Steps the Light [10]
Category: Original Work, SHINee, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: In which I explain my absence from AO3.





	Summer Update 2018

Some of you may be aware that on December 18 2017, [SHINee's](https://youtu.be/ei6fGIRIBDE) [Kim Jonghyun](https://youtu.be/VzYGBBkNc-4)* died (Crazy, Tokyo Dome. I would have used Shinin', but I couldn't make it through the first minute,so...). 

His death knocked my world off of its axis. I was utterly devastated and I'm still struggling to find some kind of equilibrium. I won't say I've stopped crying, but I miss him terribly, and watching the other members of the group suffering has been equally difficult. I know there are many others of you/us out there who feel the same way still. ♥

In another twist, two weeks ago - the week after my 19th wedding anniversary - my husband and I decided to part ways. I'm...well. It's very complicated due to kid issues, how to hell I'm going to do my job when I no longer have child care and, of course, since I married a foreigner (but no longer have residency in his country because Britain is stupid)...yeah. There's a lot going on.

To put it another way, though I have discovered the writing is there, my brain is not. My concentration is shot and everything I write has a terrible air of melancholy to it. I don't want to bring you all on my ride of grief and anger, but at the same time I also don't know how not to write that in. I haven't even been reading, not fic, not for work, not anything. I have caught up on a lot of kdramas**, though, so there's that. I've been working on learning Korean for serious, and basically watching a lot of tv, cleaning my house, trying to rest. Completely and utterly throwing myself into SHINee's comeback for their 10th Anniversary, their first without Jonghyun.

The cherry of on the cake has been my knee, which took a month to diagnose. Torn Meniscus. 

I do not recommend.

So. Anyway. That's why I haven't posted anything for this series and little of anything else. I still have 100k of story to be edited and posted, if that makes anyone feel better. I'll be going to Boston in September to see Hamilton (my boss felt so sorry for me, she bought me and my child tickets), and I'm hoping that will rekindle my writerly juices so I can finish mah stories. Because I do feel guilty for keeping you all waiting. 

Finally, please remember this one thing: _Depression is a fucking liar, don't believe what it tells you!!!_

Dryad

* [Moon](https://youtu.be/ozpcEBQ-j4g) \- Bonus Jonghyun performance. 사랑해, baby.

** recommended: Mother, My Mister, Because This is My First Life, Signal, Misaeng, Stranger/Secret Forest, Hwarang, Miss Hammurabi, White Christmas, Just Between Lovers, Fight My Way, Lawless Lawyer, Dear Fair Lady Kong Shim, Fool's Love, and, of course, Coffee Prince (an excellent starter to kdramas). Pretty Noona Who Buys Me Food was great until ep 15.


End file.
